Love Breaks No Boundries
by RebeccaVengeancefoREVer
Summary: Zacky Vengeance love story. This also includes ALL of Avenged Sevenfold, and later some people from other bands like: Zack Merrick and Frank Iero. I'll have to rate this for future reference :S
1. Chapter 1

LEAVING.

Sighing, I packed the last box of kitchen utensils and carrying it out to the van, where my mom was waiting impatiently for me to get a move on.  
"Hurry up Leda! We have to leave NOW!" she yelled from the passenger's side of the vehicle. My father sighed and shook his head at her little outburst. I threw the box into the back clumsily, and climbed in shutting the door.  
This was the last I would see of my house in Baltimore, but, I m not too sad about leaving. I had a few friends, yeah, but since I could remember I d always complain about this town and that I was sick of where we were living, and all I wanted was for us is to move.  
I stuck my earphones into my ears as my dad started the van, and blasted the Misfits. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the bumpy road on our way to California.

I was rudely awakened to my mom shaking my shoulder, and talking so loudly that it might as well be yelling, for me to wake up and to get my ass outta the van.  
I did a small stretch and groaned as I threw my legs over the seat and rested my feet on the ground.  
Squinting my eyes I looked up at the house we were moving into so, I got up and ventured into the hallway of our downstairs. My dad came to me and took my hand squeezing it gently and guiding me up the stairs, and to the second door on the left.  
"This" he said, complete with a small gesture "Is your room. My eyes widened looking around at the brightly lit room, taking in the yellow walls and wooden floors, and also a connected bathroom.  
My smile widened and I turned and hugged my dad "Thank you _soooooo_ much, this is awesome!"

"Glad you like it sweetie, now go bring up your stuff." Your dad chuckled.

Still smiling I jogged out to the van, and opened up the trunk and grabbed a box.  
"Hey!" someone yelled, which caused me to jump and drop the package.  
I turned to face where the voice came from to find a boy roughly around 16 or 17, same age as myself.  
He was leaning on the small fence that separated the gardens, smiling.  
"Hi" I replied with a small wave.  
"I'm Jimmy!" he continued to yell.  
This time I actually laughed and replied "Leda, I m Leda"

**A/N: **_Oooookaaay :S This is the first chapter and it s reeeeaaallly suckish :/_  
_But I m a crap writer XD I posted this to my Fanworks page and people actually love it xD I have 10 chapters written, so, they'll be uploaded. But from then on it might take some time to update frequently._

_xo 3_


	2. Chapter 2

New Friends.

Jimmy smiled, looking victorious that he made me laugh.  
He bounced around the fence like a rabid squirrel nearly tripping over his own two feet.  
All I could do was stand and try and hold my laughter, especially after I noticed that he was wearing.  
A bright red and furry bathrobe, with no shirt underneath, loosely tied around the waist, and bright blue and yellow striped dickie shorts. His hair stood in all directions, and he was wearing brown sandals.  
He stood at my feet, bowed, took my left hand and kissed it.  
"Ma l_aaaa_dy" he said in a poor English accent.  
I giggled and took a small step back, which cause him to take a giant step forward and ended up in knocking us both to the ground.  
I let out a sharp breath, and when I opened my eyes, I found my mother standing above us with a look of pure annoyance.  
"And who is this, Leda?" she asked in a soft tone, putting on her best fake smile.  
"Jimmy! I AM KING JIMMY!" he yelled, standing up with his hands on his hips, like a corny super hero.  
I picked myself up off the ground and smiled, as my mom welcomed Jim into the house while I gathered the things that splurged out of the box I dropped earlier.  
Still smiling over this extremely strange boy, I carried the box inside and up to my room. I set it down on my bed - which was already set up when I got here, along with my dresser, wardrobe and whatever else. I turned and left the room, walked briskly down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Jimmy and my mom was sitting in an obvious awkward silence.  
When my mom noticed I was there she stood up, "Leda, hunny, why don t you let Jimmy here help you bring in your boxes?" she smiled and left before I could answer.  
I looked over at Jimmy, he smiled seductively and raised his eye brows.  
"Soooooooo", he dragged out the word, "Any sexy lingerie I should know about before I help?". I laughed and shook my head.  
"No. And mind you, you are _**NOT**_ looking through my underwear" I said still laughing a little.  
Jim stood tall, and wiggled his fingers talking in a Transylvanian accent "I haaaave my waaysh, Little Grasshoppar ."  
I smiled and guided him out to the van.

After bringing every box that contained things that I owned into my room and setting things up like posters, pictures, stuffed anime dolls - like Pikachu and whatnot - and fighting Jimmy desperately to take one of my bras off his head, my room actually looked decent.  
"Soooooooooooo" Jimmy dragged out that word once more while turning in a small circle, checking out the finished product of my room.  
"Sooooo?" I countered, wondering what his tactic would be.  
Jimmy smiled widely like the mad scientist who just created Frankenstein.  
"Wanna meet some of my friends?" He asked while bouncing on the spot.  
You speculated what would happen, then shrugged and smiled just as wide as him,  
"Sure, why not?" Jimmy squealed like a little girl in delight, grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the stairs, through the front door and by my parents.  
Just as I yelled that I would be back soon, my dad smiled and my mom sighed and ventured quietly into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

New Friends and Friendly Faces

Jimmy kept hold of my hand, and dragged me ALL the way to Central Park, which he says is The most fucking scariest park of all! .  
And, when I refused to be dragged any more, he threw a fit and sat in the middle of a road until I agreed that he could.  
What goes through that boy s mind? I don t know.  
Keeping hold of my hand, he pulled me through the park, by a pond - which I had to stand by for ten minutes while he chased a duck.  
Then he guided me through some bushes which hid a big rock - no BOULDER - surrounded by trees.  
I looked around, and then noticed six people staring at me and Jimmy.  
"Guuuuuuuys!" Jim screeched, climbing up on the boulder.  
"This!" he yelled, pointing at me, and took a dramatic pause "Is Leda!" My eyes widened a little, and I felt a small blush creep up on my cheeks. I noticed while Jimmy was climbing on the rock that there were five guys, and a girl.  
The guys laughed and the blonde shook her head smiling up at Jimmy.  
He jumped, quite unsuccessfully, off the rock, made his way over to me, and slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Lee, this is Matt, but we call him Shadz, and his BEA-UTIFUL girlfiend Vaaaalary!" He pointed to the very well built guy with aviators. Matt smiled at us, and put his arm around Valary s waist. Valary said hi and very un-expectedly(sp? :S) came over and gave me a tight hug.  
"That short shit there, is Johnny." he pointed to the smallest boy, who sighed, then smiled at me and glared a little at Jim. Johnny had his hair spiked up into a Mohawk, and was nurturing a bottle of Jack Daniel s.  
"That motherfucker there is Brian, aaaand we call him Syn, and that oaf besides him is Zacky." They both smiled and said hey and resumed their conversation.  
I felt a little out of place and I kinda zoned out, until Jim took my hand and yet again - DRAGGED me over to where Val and Matt were sitting. Jim sat down and pulled me down beside him, then throwing his legs over mine.

I chuckled and rested my arms on Jim s knees. Himself and Matt got into a conversation on the lines of what Pokemon was better, obviously started by Jim - probably remembering my stuffed Pikachu and Bulbasaur bears.  
I quietly sighed and bowed my head, until Valary started to talk to me.  
"So, I see you ve already been terrorised by Jim here?" she said with a laugh.  
I smiled and stole a glance at Jimmy, and also noticing Zack stealing a glance at me and turning back to Brian, blushing slightly.  
I smiled and nodded my head "Yeah, he s quite something..." I laughed a little and raised my head.  
She laughed quietly and stated "Yeah, he s quite the mastermind." We started to talk about normal stuff, like on the lines of school, people in town - which Val kindly started to talk of the hot boys of the town, which earned a pout from Matt - and also music, which both the guys joined in quickly after hearing me say Metallica .  
Jim immediately screeched and had a very, uh, fan girl moment when I said I went to see Metallica a few weeks ago, and ended up talking me into giving him a shirt which I bought at the show and had signed.  
And what did I get in return? Jimmy licking my cheek like a cat.  
We carried on talking, then we heard a loud yell from behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Johnny.

We turned around frantically to where the scream came from, I was surprised to find that Brian had Johnny in a tight headlock, his pants down on the ground - so he was left in his skull designed boxers - his Mohawk in a mess and his Jack Daniel s on the ground in pieces. Zacky was standing behind Brian with his right hand covering his face laughing.  
Matt, Jimmy and Val didn t look surprised by this - Not by the least, and simply ignored the three raving boys.  
I shook my head and smiled, turning back to the conversation that I was slowly zoning out of.

Lee Leeeeee . LEDA! Jimmy yelled into my ear, I jumped and met his worried eyes, You okay, Bear? he asked and smiled.  
I grinned -possibly like an idiot- and turned to Jim, and before I could answer Matt beat him to the punch.  
Jimmy! Stop yelling in her fucking ear and move your ass already he yelled through the bushes.  
Jim sighed, stood up and talked like some high school prep who definatley needed beating: Fiiiine, Whuteva he acted, while snapping his fingers.  
I laughed and picked myself off the ground and ventured back through the threes with Jim in tow. I turned toward him, Why Bear ? I asked with a small chuckle and turning back around so I wouldn t walk into anything.  
Megh was his reply, It fits I wonder when everyone else left When I wondered out I was met by Johnny, with his face mere centimetres from mine.  
I took a step back - out of shock, and Johnny smiled and gestured for me to turn around so my back was facing him.  
Jimmy stood, confused, in front of me and I shrugged - until I felt Johnny jump onto my back.

I grunted and sighed, and walked towards Val who was trying to hide her mini giggle fit. Matt was less secretive and laughed loudly, as Brian was totally transfixed with his phone and Zacky smiled at me.  
I have to say - That boy has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever laid eyes on. We walked through the park, well, I walked behind everyone because not only was little Johnny on my back - but he was a heavy fucker too.  
(A/N: I love Johnny really 3)  
Sighing, and rolling my eyes I dropped Johnny off my back and onto his ass and walked up to Jimmy and Brian, with Val on the other side of me.  
Johnny pouted - still on the ground - and crossed his arms over his chest until a cyclist nearly ran him over.  
He shot up and jogged over to us, then immediately jumped back on my back.  
This time, Zacky caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him off - so we could continue walking.

Now? Well we ended up stopping at a nearby Diner cause Johnny wouldn t stop complaining about how hungry he was and that his stomach is gonna cave in Na ve Boy.  
We sat around the table after we ordered and I was sandwiched between Brian and Zacky. Jimmy was beside Zacky with Johnny on his lap, with Matt beside Jim and Val beside him.  
Everyone was lost in their conversation until they noticed I wasn t talking - or paying attention and staring out the window - and they ganged up on me asking questions like: Where were you before you moved here? Siblings? How you likin it here? Or the very frequent one coming from Johnny s mouth: Have you and/or will you star in a porno ? with his eyebrows raised and a creepy knowing smile.  
Baltimore to answer your first question, No, and I m finding it pretty good thanks I replied smiling at everyone.  
It was silence until Johnny realised, Hey? You haven t answered my question! Everyone laughed and I shook my head.  
Well, we all know she wouldn t be in one with you Short Shit, you couldn t reach up to her expectations. Well, any girl s really Zacky countered, smiling, and slowly slipped his arm around my shoulders.  
All they guys laughed slightly and Val shook her head smiling at me.

There IS more to this chapter actually, just seems like a lot to post at once o.o ALL the guys have been taken, but, it might be in a few chapters that you girlies will be introduced D: sowwy Thank You: GirHeartsTacos and Logan 3 R&R 3 


End file.
